Horatio
History Horatios home town is Clover Town When Horatio was 5 years old he nearly drowned in a river in route 1 when he was saved by a Buizel. Later when Horatio was 15 he left to become a pokemon trainer when he was attacked by an Ursaring before once again being saved by the now Floatzel, Horatio and the Floatzel both left together to become a Pokemon master. Horatio later met a Venasaur that had been seriously injured after it lost a battle for authority in its heard, Horatio stayed with the Venasaur for several days helping the Venasaur get better, later the Venasaur joined his team. Horatio met a Audino several weeks later, when it walked into Horatio and his pokemon during a training session, it saw how tired Horatio, Floatzel and Venasaur were and decided to heal them up. After Horatio and his team left Audino followed them until it joined Horatios team a few weeks later. Later during Horatios travels he came across an injured Rattata, the Rattatas injuries were caused by a group of Poachers that were attacking the forest, Horatio and his pokemon defeated the poachers and the Rattata joined Horatios team, after the poachers where defeated he came across an abandoned Fletchling whos parents had been killed by the poachers, Horatio decided to raise the Fletchling himself. A few months later Horatio challenged the champion of the region to an official battle, Horatio used his Floatzel, Raticate and Venasaur to defeat the previous champion and became the new champion. A month later Horatio was eating a sandwich back in Clover Town, a Pidgey flew next to him so Horatio shared his food with it, adding a new addition to his team. 2 months later during his travels through Istoria Forest a Joltik snuck into his bag without Horatio noticing, 2 weeks later Horatio had already moved on from Istoria Forest before finding it and decided to keep it on his team. Personality Horatio has a very laid back personality and doesn't care about many things, he is often seen relaxing in the son with his Pokemon. Horatio also does not like being in large crowds, he does not like going to the large events that he has to go to due to his Champion requirements so when he does he just sits back in a corner somewhere by himself. Horatio loves battling strong opponents, this is one of the reasons he likes being the champion because he gets to battle strong opponents. It is not uncommon for Horatio to challenge trainers who he thinks are strong, this is seen when he battled Drake the dragon gym leader after seeing how well he did in the Gym Leader Ranking Tournament. Relationships Maron Horatio seems to enjoy or maybe tolerate Marons company, Maron and Haratio were seen sitting next to each other at the Swamp Town Tournament, and the Swamp Town Celebration. Althoug Horatio doesn't talk to her much when they are together, Maron likes talking to him. Pokemon Horatio is very close with his pokemon, he has never caught one without earning its trust first. Floatzel Floatzel is his strongest pokemon, as it was the pokemon he first left his home town with. It is one of the main pokemon he uses in battle. Venasaur Horatios Venasaur is very old so it cannot battle for very long, it is often seen resting with Horatio in fields. Audino Audino seems to be very shy around other people other than Horatio, it doesn't have many battling strengths but Horatio isn't bothered by that, he uses Audinos healing abilities to nurse his pokemon without having to go to a pokemon center because it is to bothersome for him to go to pokemon centers because trainers would want to talk to him. Raticate Raticate is one of the main pokemon Horatio uses in battle. Pidgeott Horatio's caught this pokemon as a Pidgey and with only 3 months of training it evolved into a Pidgeott, its battle strengths are not known as it has only been seen in one battle against Ricky which is lost. Pokemon Horatio used to have Pidgey (evolved) Pidgeotto (evolved) Rattata (evolved)